


This Thing

by justcallmered



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmered/pseuds/justcallmered
Summary: This thing between them had been building for months now. The flirting, the straight up eye-fucking they did at every meet—it was all starting to boil over. Rio couldn’t say he was particularly happy about their charged exchanges and what it did to his head, but he couldn’t exactly stop it either.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Totally new to this site and fairly new to the Good Girls Fandom, but I am OBSESSED with Brio. I really relate to Beth and the dichotomy of her personality. That being said, I've written fanfiction before, but mostly for Gilmore Girls, a little bit of Life With Derek. That was a very long time ago, like 2008 was the last time I posted anything I've written. I wrote this over the past two days at work because I'm an essential worker at a PT office with no real patient load and I am BORED. I've been devouring Brio fanfiction for a couple weeks now and I just HAD to try my hand at writing something for these two. I didn't really know how to use the tags or which ones fit, so let me know! Also, it's only edited by me with a couple once overs and it's has an ambiguous timeline. Definitely set before the end of Season 2, but could be interpreted anytime before 2x08. Anyway, that's enough from me. PLEASE give me some feedback. This probably won't be the last things I write for these two so I would really like some insight to get the characterization down a bit more. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Red

Beth Boland was tired. Trying to create a legitimate front for their cash laundering mixed with four kids and a pain-in-ass ex-husband and she was absolutely drained. And she looked it, too, Beth realized as she took stock of herself in the bathroom mirror. She had light purple bags starting to form under her normally too bright blue eyes that seemed almost dimmed right now. Beth sighed and fluffed her hair some, trying to give her curls a bit more body to distract from her weary eyes. She had just gotten the kids to school and was getting ready to run some errands so she reached to grab her concealer when a voice stopped her before she take the cap off the small tube that could be mistaken for lipstick.

“Nah, you don’ need it, ma,” Rio stated firmly, pushing off the doorframe of her bedroom to take a few steps closer to her. His eyes dragged from hers and down, down, down until he raked his intense gaze all the way back up.

Beth felt herself start to flush at his usual intensity and so quickly turned back to the mirror, trying to hide the telltale signs of her blush with a scoff, “You don’t even know what this is, Rio,” she admonished, going to take off the cap as she had been before he so rudely interrupted her. “If you’re wondering it’s—”

“Concealer. Which you don’t need,” he reiterated, taking the last couple strides to the bathroom, and snatched the stick from her hand before promptly tossing it in the small bin between the toilet and the vanity. He took advantage of her momentary stupor at his actions to place a hand on either side of her on the vanity counter, effectively boxing her in. 

Beth’s back was inches from his front and it took her an extra moment to compose herself with him so close. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, feel the whisper of his breath against her ear. She gathered up all the composure she could and huffed indignantly. “I have bags under my eyes, Rio!” She paused as he hummed against her throat, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. Wait, when had he moved his head?! Beth screamed in her head, cursing herself internally as a traitorous sigh left her mouth. Beth bit down hard on her bottom lip, gripping the bathroom countertop like a vice. Her neck tilted of its own volition when something else stuck out to her. “Wait, how do you even know what concealer is?” The question came out a lot more breathy than she had intended and when she met his eyes in the mirror she knew he had definitely noticed.

Rio nipped the sensitive skin near her pulse point before he lifted his head, an eyebrow popping up as he met her eyes with his infuriating half smirk quirked on his lips. “I mean, the name makes it kind of obvious, don’ it, sweetheart?” Rio drawled near her ear again, “And none o’ this skin needs concealin’, yeah?” To punctuate this statement he lifted one hand from the counter to sweep her hair away from her neck before he left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and to the crook of her neck wear he nuzzled his scruffy beard against the sensitive alabaster skin of her exposed neck.

“Rio,” Beth whined, half-heartedly slapping his head away from her.

“Elizabeth,” he taunted, chuckling low in his throat at the way she squeezed her thighs together not-so-discreetly.

This thing between them had been building for months now. The flirting, the straight up eye-fucking they did at every meet—it was all starting to boil over. Rio couldn’t say he was particularly happy about their charged exchanges and what it did to his head, but he couldn’t exactly stop it either. A woman like Elizabeth did not belong with him. He knew that. He knew that she knew that as well. He could see the flicker of disappointment in her eyes whenever their drops were over, no matter how long they each tried to prolong them. He swallowed thickly, letting his head drop into the crook of her neck. Beth’s hand came up from the vanity counter and reached back to lightly drag her nails up and down his scalp. She smirked in victory when a low groan got buried in her neck. Finally, she just let herself relax against him for a few moments, nails not stopping their path on his scalp.

Beth had been overthinking all of their interactions for months on end now and the constant badgering from Annie and Ruby did not help her figure it out. She was a divorced mom of four who happened to launder money for a gang leader and who, for some reason unknown to Beth, said gang leader clearly had some attraction to her mom curves. It didn’t make her any less self-conscious, but when he looked at her the way he did she thought that maybe he was making a dent. At first she had thought it was a just a kink on both ends—her an ‘ink kink’ (which she only knew about thanks to Annie) and he a mom kink—maybe? But things had shifted at some point. She didn’t know if it was when he got dubby back for her or maybe it was the first time he looked at her with that little prideful shine in his eye when she impressed him. But things were…different, for lack of a better word. His eyes had softened on the edges, even when he tried to threaten them, and his smirks teetered more on smiles when he thought she was being ridiculous. Whatever it was, she wasn’t sure she could keep acting like nothing was brewing. As crazy and dangerous and risky it would be to open herself up even the tiniest bit to Rio, of all people, sounded, she couldn’t help hear a voice in the back of her head whispering to her, It could work.

Beth made a decision in her head, steeling herself to turn around and tell Rio exactly what she was thinking, for once, and started to move back to do just that. Except when she did, she inadvertently pushed her ass directly into Rio’s crotch. Oh, Beth quipped to herself, freezing as she felt his erection clear as day pressing directly between her rounded cheeks. She gasped just barely before he growled against her neck, biting down on her pulse point and sucking on the pristine skin there, unable to help himself any longer. He cursed under his breath in Spanish, “Jesus, Elizabeth, are you tryin’ to kill me, woman?” He gritted out, hands squeezing the counter so tightly she thought he might rip it right off. 

Beth smirked a little at this, liking the knowledge that she affected him as much as he affected her. Her smirk slipped into a slightly evil grin before she, purposely this time, rolled her hips back against him with a breathy moan at the feel of him so intimately pressed against her. “Is that—?” She started her teasing question, but couldn’t get the ‘so’ past her lips before his hands released their vice on the counter and moved to her hips, squeezing them in place tightly. She was sure she was going to see ten little bruises scattered on her hips tomorrow, but couldn’t seem to care as he slammed her hips back against him, their bodies now plastered front to back.

Rio took a deep, shaky breath as he held them pressed together a moment in stillness. He then slowly slid his hands from her hips to hold her around the waist, his face still dropped into her neck. He started to explore the skin there more thoroughly, kissing, sucking and nipping at her exposed skin before sweeping her hair to the other side and giving the same treatment there. “Tell me to stop, mama,” his gravelly voice whispered raggedly near her ear. When she didn’t answer him he nipped at her earlobe and she hissed, digging her nails in some to the back of his neck. “What are we doing here, Elizabeth?” Rio inquired, finally lifting his heady, practically black-with-lust eyes to meet hers in the mirror. 

Beth let her eyes take in his face, the slight pout of his lower lip as he waited for her to answer, his half-lidded intense gaze. As usual she couldn’t tell what was going through his mind and as if he knew this and picked up on the slight frown of her face his eyes lit up with something like hope and maybe some sincerity before he covered it up again. He was going to wait her out, let her make the next move. She had to know this was all up to her, right? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Rio would do almost anything Elizabeth asked him to and if she wanted him to leave and never see her again then he would make that happen, but it would fucking destroy him. If people were scared of him now, then he’s pretty sure no one would want to see him with no more Elizabeth in his life. The thought alone made him want to punch something. 

Beth must have felt the shift in his demeanor because she covered one of the hands on her stomach with hers and squeezed gently. “What do you want us to be doing here, Rio?” She asked him quietly. She let out a shaky breath afterwards, squeezing her eyes shut against the dull ache she could feel start to burn in her chest at the thought of him walking away from this right now. After everything with Dean…she wasn’t sure she could handle much more rejection at this point in time. No matter how strong she was. Beth shook her head a little like she was being ridiculous. “God, what am I even saying? Of course you don’t—you wouldn’t want—” Beth’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment at even the notion he was looking for anything more than a quick fix of what she so clearly wanted to offer him.

Rio is looking at her amusedly, absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumbs against the exposed strip of skin on her belly just above the waistline of her jeans. He was trying to stifle a chuckle at her stuttering when he felt her trying to leave the circle of his arms. His face grew serious then, tightening his hold on her and kissing her cheek softly. “Where you goin’, mama?” He asked cheekily, squeezing her sides. “I ain’t done with yah yet,” he told her with a grin before spinning her around and backing her against the counter, their hips locked together intimately. Her eyes fluttered, but she looked up at him with the cutest pout he had ever seen, lower lip jutted out and everything, as she crossed her arms over her chest and peered up at him through her lashes. Rio rasped out a low chuckle, moving his hands to cradle her neck and jaw. He brushed his thumb against her lower lip before dipping his head to finally taste her. First he kissed her pout away, taking her lower lip between his teeth gently before he soothed it with his tongue. He took her small gasp as an opportunity to explore her mouth, slanting his lips against her as his tongue moved languidly over the contours of her mouth. 

Beth’s brain was malfunctioning, she was sure of it. Or she was dreaming. She wasn’t sure, but she was sure there was no way her gangbanging boss was in her en suite pushing her against the counter as he devoured her mouth with his. After what felt like an eternity to Rio, Beth’s brain caught up to her body and she grasped at his shirt, curling her fists in the material as she pulled him impossibly closer, arching her back into him. Rio groaned, lifting her onto the counter and nudging her knees apart so he could slip into the space there and yank her hips forward so that his erection pressed directly against her core. They both groaned at the contact, pulling back a fraction to catch their breaths. Rio leaned his forehead against hers, their breath mingling between their parted lips. He licked his lips, trying to find some focus so he could speak.

Finally, he lifted his eyes to hers. The vulnerability was shining bright in her big blue eyes and he imagined something similar was reflected in his own dark eyes no matter how badly he wanted to cover it up. He sighed, nudging his nose against hers, then huffed gruffly as his jaw rocked. “You gon’ make me say it, aren’t you, ma?”

Beth simply nodded as he used his pinky finger to push her bangs back and ghost it down her cheek. She was flicking her eyes all over his face, looking for some kind of twitch or sign, but all she saw was his tight jaw working while he watched his finger’s movement down her cheek.

Rio finally made a decision and moved his hand so that it gripped the back of her neck then forced her head to tilt back. He looked her dead in the eyes and tightened his hold just a bit. He saw her let out a shaky breath, lips parted. “Mine,” he growled against her lips followed by a bruising kiss that left her gasping. He took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, groaning when she pulled back to nibble on his bottom lip a little. Rio kissed her bottom lip softly this time, searching her eyes when he pulled back. “Yeah?” He asked with a tentative smile so unlike him.

Beth finally let a grin break out on her face and leaned up to kiss him firmly, her grin bleeding into it against his lips and finally answered him. “Yeah,” she replied a little breathless. Their chest heaved against each other in a few moments of silence.

Rio swallowed thickly, looked away and then back down at her. “You sure, ma?” He licked his lips then ran his tongue across his teeth. “Ain’t gon’ be easy.”

He was giving her an out, Beth realized. A way to walk away from this before he really staked his claim and as she looked up into his eyes she realized why. He was giving her this out now because he knew once he had her, he wouldn’t be able to let her go and that came with a lot. Beth shrugged and quirked a smirk to rival his on her lips. “I don’t want easy anymore,” she said firmly making sure to look him right in the eye, cradling his jaw before she leaned up and kissed the bottom of his chin, his jaw and finally a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Rio rubbed his thumb along her pulse point then looked at her with a small, genuine smile. “That’s good, ma, that’s real good.” 

When they came together for another kiss it was slow and languid. They slanted their mouths against each other and took time exploring not only with their mouths and tongue, but their hands as well. Each touching any expanse of skin they could reach on the other. This thing between them didn’t make any sense and it was probably a bad idea, but neither could find the strength to care about any of that. They had fought it long enough. The least they could do is try, right?


End file.
